This invention relates to a display warmer for displaying food products and, more particularly, to a display warmer for mounting on a countertop or the like in full view of customers.
In food service establishments, particularly those of the fast-food type wherein a variety of freshly prepared foods are immediately available to customers, it is desirable to be able to fully display these foods to the customers while maintaining them at proper serving temperature. A unit for displaying such foods must be able to maintain the food at proper serving temperature, i.e., in excess of 140.degree. F. However, such a unit must also be capable of being placed in full view of and close to the customer for full effect, e.g., on a table, cabinet, countertop, or the like, and, therefore, must provide safeguards against the hazards of burn injuries resulting from high external temperatures of the warmer. Furthermore, the warmer must have the flexibility to accommodate a variety of foods and be movable from place to place. Moreover, the warmer must have a minimum of obstructions that can impair cleaning and maintenance and must offer sanitary protection while providing full view of the hot foods.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a table, cabinet, or countertop mounted display warmer capable of maintaining the food at a proper serving temperature while providing a full view of the hot foods.
It is another object of this invention to provide a display warmer having a low profile recessed base heater permitting mounting of the warmer on a countertop or the like without danger of burning or scorching of the underlying surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide a countertop display warmer wherein heat transfer to the external surfaces of the warmer is minimized to safeguard against possible burn injuries.
It is another object of this invention to provide a countertop display warmer which provides maximum sanitary protection whle providing full view of the foods.
It is another object of this invention to provide a countertop display warmer having ventilation paths to prevent fogging or steaming of the display glass and to prevent high external metal temperature.